


Remember

by Reyshi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro brothers as always, But It'll Be Okay, Character death all over the place, Gen, Isekai but not isekai, Kirisaki - Freeform, Mayuzumi and Kuroko are brothers but not real siblings, Other, Rakuzan - Freeform, Seirin, Shuutoku, Yosen - Freeform, and that reeks of trouble, characters all over the place then, if you squint it's actually HanaKuro, kaijou, probably, this is mostly gonna be Kagami's POV, touou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyshi/pseuds/Reyshi
Summary: It was all just a dream...but why did it feel so real?
Kudos: 3





	Remember

**_"No...Stop..."_ **

_Blood..._

_No matter where or for what reason, it would always be spilled especially at the time of war. The cries of the innocent, the harsh howl of the wind, the smell of the burning thatches of the houses falling down...War has and will never be a good thing. Everyone despises it yet is willing to go through all the things to put their ideals on the line..._

_The sacrifices that they are willing to take..._

_For their so-called peace_

_"Of all the remaining warriors of destiny, only ten of you remain"_

_Kagami huffed heavily as he clutches his rugged sword. He winced as red filled his vision but he wiped his face off to get a grip on the reality before him and his allies as they all try to hold on to their ground. A large bright blinding light continues to emanate in front of them surrounding the figure that they were all against rendering them off their high ground. Powerless...weak...even after all those hardships, their strengths still weren't enough._

_"Damn it..." The redhead looks at his remaining companions and back to the grand threat looming in front of them._

_"I applaud you warriors. Nevertheless, further fighting is meaningless. The world will soon come to its final form"_

_"Meaningless? Do you think we fucking care, dumbass? I can't wait to fucking break you." with blood pooling in his feet, Hanamiya Makoto smirks as he retorted back while clutching on to his injured arm._

_"Have you taken a look at yourself, Makoto? " Imayoshi teases as he smiles his usual cheshire grin. He breathes heavily barely with any strength left "Still, I wouldn't have said it any other way"_

_"Shut up, Imayoshi. Why do I have to be stuck with you and these goody two shoes dumb fucks."_

_"Indeed why..." Imayoshi stares at the object that the other seems to be clutching painfully on his hand. Hanamiya then threw it away and proceeded to chant one of his powerful incantations. Imayoshi raises an eyebrow but lets it go as he already knew all of it. To hell with wits. This was really it. Their last..._

_"We do have a treaty. You should at least be nicer to us before we all die" the Touou Mercenaries Captain continued on with the Kirisaki Hunters Leader. The two squads have always been close even though they never said that out loud. Dying on the battlefield is something not really surprising to them._

_"Death...huh..." the black-haired Leader of the Kaijou Knights smiles sadly as he listens to the conversation. Death was something expected in their jobs and he would proudly die for the betterment of his king and country. Yet, it was still a frightening thought to actually be on the verge of...experiencing it. To think he has the gal to say that he was a knight...Kasamatsu bit his lip as he clutches ever so tightly on his knight's symbol on the hilt of his sword._

_"Don't worry...it's ok to be afraid."_

_Kasamatsu felt a pat on his shoulder._

_"It's only natural to feel that way...even though it's like our everyday mission to go through such things...but this..." the man adjusted his glasses as he also clutches on to his dusty rustic elemental gun "is just fucking scary...all of our comrades... families...wiped out..."_

_"We...aren't even that weak...we all promised to go home together..."_

_"Hyuuga-san..." Kasamatsu gripped the hand patting his shoulder. He smiles as he took a glance at the bickering mercenary and hunter. "We can't let them beat us now can't we?" the two empowered up as they readied their weapons. It was similar for both of them. The Seirin Warriors and the Kaijou Knights... fall if they must but they would fall proud._

_"...how irritating." a gray-haired teen sighs lightly as he watches his remaining comrades interact. He huffed at his staff as he continues to heal up the green-haired archer in front of him. He knew the conclusion of this said battle so why were they even trying this hard now...? Mayuzumi doesn't understand any of this or maybe he just can't bring himself to care anymore since...all he ever wanted was to go home...home with..._

_"I'll help too...Mayu-chin" the purple head giant kneeled over next to Mayuzumi and assisted with his energy transfer. Mayuzumi huffed once more, the purple head probably saw through his will of not wanting to do this anymore. Though, their green-haired patient suddenly pulled himself up preventing both of them to continue._

_"I'm fine. Don't waste your energy on me... we would still need it for this final attack" Midorima winced as he stood his ground once again. His vision blurs as he sees the amount of red in front of him. Everything felt numb...the situation just feels so...surreal._

**_"Watch out! Midorima...!"_ **

_The greenhead grits his teeth and clutches his fists tightly as he recalls the events not too long ago. Revenge...no matter what happens...he will be victorious in this battle...he will be the one to take this man's head. He'll make him suffer... the agony... the pain he dealt watching his kingdom...his family...fall right here._

_"Shintaro, calm yourself up and take the healing transfer. You won't be able to do anything in that state. Chihiro, focus! Do your job properly. Even Atsushi can see through you that's why he's wasting his energy helping you" the red captain of the Rakuzan Empire ordered albeit harshly yet all of them could tell that he is way out of himself._

_"Why don't you shut up, Akashi. You got us into this fucking mess." Mayuzumi retorts. It was a mistake to join this whole war. It was a mistake to even move out of their home realm. Akashi may have been his captain but it's not like he even wanted to join in the first place. The gray-haired teen didn't bother to comfort the redhead as he notices him flinch._

_"I don't care anymore Akashi. Let me fight." Midorima defied as he charges his weapon and forcefully joined the knight and the warrior in front of them. For the pride of his Kingdom, he will give his all with his life on the line._

_"Mido-chin's so stubborn...isn't he, Aka-chin?" Murasakibara watches the five in front of them preparing their weapons for the next...albeit...final attack. He may be childish off the field but he knew...somehow he knew...this battle may be their last. He took a slight glance at his fallen comrades. "Even though we also had people that we wanted to avenge... they selfishly go into battle..."_

_The purple head lightly blinks as he was met with silence. He gazed at the red-haired captain beside him who looked crestfallen at a certain body in front of him._

_Murasakibara also knew just how much pressure this was to Akashi. He was their leader that after all and yet they have already lost so much... They did not expect the enemy to be this much grand and powerful. It was only natural for him to try to protect the very little he had left. Natural for him to feel this way..._

_Murasakibara didn't know how to comfort him. If everyone was already feeling down, he can't even imagine how the strategist felt._

_"Who cares anymore" Mayuzumi commented as he was about to follow the green-haired but was prevented by Murasakibara._

_"You're not going in there Mayu-chin" if he wasn't able to prevent Midorima, then he could at least try to prevent Mayuzumi from going. Murasakibara just wanted to ease Akashi's mind even by just a little. He believes in the strategy he is about to come up with, they just have to wait a bit longer._

_"And what? Be at a pity party with Akashi? If he didn-"_

_"If he didn't make you join this war then what? You would be back home in the Shadow Isles waiting for this world to be destroyed. Would you rather wait than fight?" defended Murasakibara which slightly surprises the gray-haired since he never really heard the purple kid be this mature._

_"I would be alive...while being back home with my brother...! "_

_"That's just selfish of-"_

_"Enough!"_

_The two ceased their fighting as the red captain silently bowed to Mayuzumi._

_"Aka-chin..." Murasakibara's eye widened at the gesture. He had never seen the captain ever do such...thing. The purple head then looks at Mayuzumi, who was actually a part of Akashi's empire, gaping as well making this truly a rare occurrence._

_"Wha...?"_

_"I apologize...for everything... After all through those promises...I can't even protect the one I wanted to protect the most."_

_The three then stood silently and without any word to each other, gripped their weapons tightly._

_"You dumbass, Akashi...what am I suppose to say to that?"_

_Mayuzumi sighs and Murasakibara smiles._

_They were warriors, after all, they would just let their skills on the battlefield talk for them. It was the only way...the only strategy._

_"To think...this war was supposed to end..."_

_Kagami sighs at all the commotion from his remaining few allies as he perks up at the silent murmur from his dark-haired comrade._

_"Ahomine"_

_"Hah...? What did you just call me Bakagami?"_

_Their usual bickering wasn't at its finest tunes. Both of them knew that as they were down to the very last of their power._

_"It was supposed to end..." Kagami repeated as he bit his lip. He tries to calm himself down whenever he took a glance over the blurry figures of their fallen comrades._

_Why did it become like this?_

_"It's no use talking about something that didn't happen...let's just...give it our all"_

_Kagami smiles at the sentiment._

_Just before...they all had something to look forward to when the war is over._

_Kagami stood in front of all of his allies as they all prepared for their final spell._

_"Let's end this!"_

**_"Let's go home, okay?"_ **

_Then everything faded into the light._

* * *

Breathing heavily, Kagami wakes up in a huge bundle of sweat.

Unconsciously, he gazes around frantically as he tries to feel his body for any injuries or blood whatsoever.

A dream...It was all just a dream.

No...it was a nightmare.

Catching his breath, Kagami then collects and processes his thoughts as he found his team all sleeping in the same room. He's here at the joint Winter Cup training camp...The redhead lightly sniffs at the sudden breeze flowing through the opened window. He's really getting out of it if he thinks that the dream felt so real.

What the hell was that dream even about?!

Magic? Weapons? Attacks? Enemies? What is this a video game?!

Heck, he should be focusing on beating Aomine in that 1-on-1 challenge match tomorrow. Kagami really doesn't have the time to worry about these kinds of things. Then again, he knows that he'll be bothered by this way too much so he opts to tell it to Kuroko in the morning since the teal head usually listens to his stories no matter how weird it is.

_"Kagami...-kun"_

_"No...!"_

_"Kuroko!..."_

Kagami snaps.

It was a dream.

A dream.

But he can't help but glance in the direction of his teal friend because of this sudden plague of memories.

...?

He walks a bit more closer until he realizes that the other wasn't even there.

Kagami then walks out of the room not even knowing why he's panicking.

_It was just a dream._

Soon after walking around, he sees the familiar shade that he was looking for.

"Taiga...Kagami, I didn't expect to find you here."

Along with someone that Kagami really does not want to be alone with right now.

"Akashi..." he looks at the other who seemed to be carrying the person he was looking for in his back.

"Ah...well, I found Tetsuya asleep on the balcony." Akashi explains as Kagami sweatdrops. Both of them knew of the teal head's tendency to fall asleep anywhere after all their grueling basketball training. How did the teal head ended up from Seirin's quarters to the balcony? No one will ever know. Kagami sighs as he then offers to help but the other politely declines since he really doesn't want to wake the teal head.

The two walked towards the direction of Seirin's room in silence. As the two reached the destination they both set the teal head on his part of the bed and made their way back towards the entrance.

"Thank you for accompanying me, Kagami."

"Yeah...sure. No problem." Kagami agrees for formalities sake just to end this awkward interaction between them. He's never been alone with this guy anyways. As the other redhead passes through the door, Kagami slaps himself inwardly at the urge to close the door rapidly. Great, he just had a nightmare and now he's stuck with another version of his coach's hellish spawn.

"Then again...I wonder why you're awake at this time of the day, Taiga."

Kagami blinks at the sudden question and change of tone but then winces at the possibility of scoldings he'll probably receive now. They were all told to rest early for tomorrow's matchups after all.

It was all that dream's fault!

"It's nothing really." Kagami nervously chuckles "Just a bad dream...I just needed some...fresh air." he wonders why the words sound rather unpleasant in his mouth.

"A bad dream...?"

"Yeah...best leave it at that" Kagami ended as he then, for real, is about to slam the door shut to their room.

"Perhaps it is a dream that you...along with everyone else, is dying?"

Kagami widens his eyes as he now then stares intently at the other who was motioning for him to follow and that, he did.

The two walked in silence once more. The further they walked, the memories plaguing Kagami increase every second. He didn't even notice the other redhead opening the door to reveal the ten members who he was with before all this has happened.

"It's about time you remembered, Taiga."

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short~ Kinda isekai not isekai I dunno.
> 
> I have quite a few brotherly Akakuro fics lined up but recently I've been playing too much fantasy games *looks at Suikoden, Tales and Genshin* and I can't resist not making some kind of fic inspired by it. And pretty much life's been busy as always. But hey I'm still alive and yeah.
> 
> So yeah, I'm not sure if I'll continue this plotline but I did write some kind of war prequel + them trying to figure out how to get their "alive" teammates back with them or something thoooo I'm not sure if I should post it since it still is kind of vague. It'll remain a one-shot for now I guess UwU
> 
> So some things about this AU:
> 
> \- They're all divided in their factions like the Kingdom of Shuutoku, Tribe of Yosen, Rakuzan Empire, Seirin Warriors, Kaijou Knights, Touou Mercenaries, and yeah. Why does their name sound sooooo I dunno *shoots miself
> 
> \- Every factions have different elements and specialty weapons with them. The elements are your simple Fire, Water, Ice, Earth, Lightning, Light and Dark/Void. Some factions even have the Time and World Elements.
> 
> Well, that's about it . All over the place ahahhaha . and the pairings are there if you squint hard enough. Though they are apparent in those chapters that I mentioned earlier but I dunno still too vague so I'm still thinkin about postin it. 
> 
> But yeah! Thanks for reading!


End file.
